Could You Repeat That?
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: "Could you repeat that?" Roy said to break the silence, "is this a joke?". What could Astoria have said to Roy?


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #10: Muggle Arts Task 1:** Write about a woman claiming to have become pregnant by immaculate conception.

 **Amber's Attic:** Wheel of Fortune: wrote about someone receiving good news.

 **Liza's Loves:** write about unwavering loyalty

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 43\. Cuba - Setting: cafe

 **Chanukkah Event: Festival of Lights:** Menorah - write about a miracle. Any miracle.

 **Gobblestone Club:** Grey Stone: (word) dishonest, (word) bizarre, (emotion) surprise

 **December Event: Christmas at the Movies:** Jingle All the Way - write about doing the impossible

 **Word Count:** 645

Other notes: obviously it's an AU where Astoria doesn't marry Draco.

* * *

Astoria strode into the cafe area, her robes billowing gently behind her. Her shoulders were squared, and her head was held high; Astoria had news to share with her betrothed.

Granted, when Astoria first found out the news herself, she doubted it in every single way imaginable. When it was found to be indeed possible, Astoria had to give the news to her beloved after discussing the situation with her parents. Once that was taken care of, Astoria asked for Roy to meet her.

She spotted his mop of dirty blond hair and approached him, heels clicking against the tile for with each step.

He looked up at the approaching sound, and he smiled at her. Her smile was equally warm as he stood up to kiss her cheek.

"Hello Tori," he said as he held her arms. "Radiant as always."

"Roy, my darling, I have some news to share that you may or may not faint to," Astoria replied as she was released from his hold and sat down in the chair across from his. Once they were both seated, Astoria gave Roy her news.

Roy's face was blank as Astoria assumed the gears and cogs in his brain couldn't register what his ears were hearing. The rest of his body could still function because he slowly folded his arms on the table.

She released the breath she was holding, but she kept her composure through the sudden silence.

"Could you repeat that?" Roy said to break the silence, "is this a joke?"

"Do I look like I would joke about something like this?" Astoria replied, waving her hand dismissively with a scoff, "I'm not some dishonest buggar."

"T-That's not what I meant," Roy said, waving his hands in front of him swiftly in protest, "it's just that...it's bizarre!"

Astoria clasped her hands together on the small table and opened her mouth to retort, but Roy was still rambling on.

"We've never even…" he trailed off and cleared his throat awkwardly, "...I mean I've never…"

She laughed softly at his flustered appearance, reaching across the table for his hand. "Yes, we haven't done anything of the sort, but this," Astoria placed her free hand on her stomach, "this is very much real."

"Are you positive you're not sick or possibly possessed?"

"I've taken every possible test and seen plenty Medi-witches, Roy. I am pregnant."

"Oh Merlin," Roy said, running his free hand through his hair. "What do we tell your parents? How are we going to take care of a child right now? What if–"

"Mother and Father have been informed," Astoria replied, "they weren't exactly pleased, nor did they believe me." She cleared her throat. "In effort for the revelation to remain obscure from the gossip it would no doubt bring, they've made a few arrangements for us."

"Good thing we're already in progress of marrying." Roy brought her hand to his lips. Astoria gave him a loving look, admiring the spark in his green eyes.

"Does this mean you're happy about this?" Astoria said.

"Well," Roy drawled as he tilted his head, "I'm still wrapping my head around this. I know you haven't strayed."

Astoria snorted. "A spell from my parents made sure of that."

"Anyway," Roy said with a smile, "I've never heard of something like this happening in the twenty-two years of my life, but this doesn't make it any less joyful." He took her hand and squeezed it. "It's some sort of miracle, and we'll learn of its purpose in months time."

Astoria's face brightened. It proved to her how mature and caring Roy was, and it made loving him much easier.

"I just ask for one thing," he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What would that be?"

"Could you repeat everything one more time?"

Astoria swatted at Roy's arm, and Roy began to laugh heartily.


End file.
